This Always Happens
by Frog-Lizard
Summary: Frog: False Ending, Gwendolyn vs. Onyx---His heart was broken long before he met her. But even the incarnation of fire can only take so much. And Gwendolyn's death is the crushing blow...


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Odin Sphere.

Frog: Still having trouble with Free to Sing XP I'm about ready to put Celeste in a coma for a few in-game chapters so that I can have any easier time of it. Not that any of you reading this probably have any idea of what I'm talking about, I'm just venting. Ok, this is something I came up with some time ago, and thought it would be interesting to put up. Takes place after Gwendolyn and Onyx battle when you finish the game the wrong way. You know the scene, right? I actually like Onyx...when he's not be creepy. And I feel kind of bad for him. He reminds me of a lot of other characters I like.

Anyways, I got the idea for this from his line "This always happens.", which to me implies that Gwendolyn maybe wasn't the first girl he loved. So I made a little bit of a back story to go with it, as well as trying to show his agony over loosing her. Hopefully it turns out well.

* * *

It was amazingly quiet now, to Onyx's ears. Now that the battle had been finished and he had ordered his guards to leave. Just the hum of the burning world around him, and the low, barely audible groans of the world as it died. Really though, the still simmering inferno was loud enough to make even is own ragged breathing hard to hear.

Normally, just mere moments ago actually, he had thought these sounds to be like music. A grand symphony, announcing the arrival of the world's new king. But now it was just white noise somewhere far away, and not getting any closer. All he could hear was an impenitrable silence. _Her _silence...

Finally staggering to his feet, Onyx looked around, his eyes blind to the colors of the beautiful destruction he had created. He had fought her. She had fought him. Neither had won, even though by all outward appearances his was still alive. But inside he was dieing. Maybe he was already dead.

He had slain the woman he professed to love. Scorched her pale skin until she screeched in pain. Knocked her from the sky, only to watch her pick herself up and soar over his head, spear swinging with as much grace and deadly accuracy as it always had. Finally she fell, and didn't get up. Finally the sound of her breathing ceased, and he was left in silence. Finally it was all over...

Onyx turned to look at her, wishing he didn't have to, but knowing he had no choice. If his world had been empty just moments before, the void had grown suffocating now. He took careful steps toward to ashen body, never taking his eyes off her face. It seemed to take forever to make each step, but he eventually was standing right over the top of her, his eyes boring into her, as thought looking for any sign of life that might still be left. He crouched over her, giving up on his hope that maybe he had been mistaken when he heard her last breath. She was dead, and he had killed her...

"This always happens..." he muttered to himself, "I turn my most precious treasure to ashes..."

It was true, too. Gwendolyn wasn't the first. Not by far. But Gwendolyn was the only one he knew any more. When you live as long as he had, memories tend to melt and merge into each other like molten rock as time passes by.

A part of Onyx had always wanted a female companion. Odd to the outsider, who would see his entire race to be female, but Onyx cared for them as sisters.

Throughout his life he had come across beautiful human women, and fallen in love with them. Some loved him in return, some, like Gwendolyn, would have never returned his feelings in a million years, and some he had never known if they loved him or not. Most were human, but once or maybe twice since he couldn't quite recall, it would be a fairy he happened to find. But it didn't matter in the end, for they _all _died by fire.

The first girl was the one he remembered the most clearly, for she was also the first human he had ever met. He couldn't remember her face or her name, but now that he thought about it, it wouldn't surprise him if she looked a lot like Gwendolyn. She had stumbled into his lands by mistake, trying to escape something. The vulcans found her, and brought her to him, not sure what they were supposed to do with a human. Onyx fell in love with her on site, and welcomed her willingly into his palace. She seemed to return his feelings, or was at the very least flattered by them. But Onyx soon learned that humans are fragile creatures, and with every love after that, he slowly began to realize that they were never meant to live by fire...

Some he killed by mistake or in a flaming rage. Some were killed by the creatures that inhabited his realm. And still others were overwhelmed by the elements of the volcanoe. But it didn't really matter how they died, since in the end he felt it was always his fault. He was fire incarnate, and fire consumed all that he dared to hold dear to his heart.

They would die, and break his heart. It would take decades for the wound to heal over, but the scars never left, and with each death, he became less and less stable. Even once he forgot their name and face, the lingering touch of heartbreak haunted him, and forced him to hold tighter to what he loved for fear it too would be destroyed, but in the end causing that destruction himself. It was good that the world was ending, for inside his was cracking glass, and one last blow would end him completely.

He couldn't take this. Not again...

And so he held tight to Gwendolyn's lifeless form. Afraid that if he dared to let her go for even an instant, he would loose the nothing he had left. Tears stung his eyes, and where they came from he would never know. He wasn't going to loose his love again. Not again.

Not ever again!

* * *

Frog: I considered putting more at the end, but I wasn't sure what I could put, since to me that actually works as an ending compared to what I normally have. Anyways, hope it worked well. Since Onyx is immortal, it can't really be too much of a stretch to think that he's fallen in love before, right? Hope you liked it! I don't normally like to write depressing things, but I thought I could write this.

Let me know what you think! Bye!


End file.
